Inconnu
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Comment faire pour remercier la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie lorsque vous ignorez de qui il s'agit ? Quelques couples yaoi mais ce n'est pas le principal. FINIE.


**présentation des pesro que j'ai inventé:**

**Tamayo Kizaki (Tami-chi), 17 ans, attaquante, capitaine supplénate de l'équipe féminine du japon**

**Kaede Hinua, 17 ans, attaquante à droite de Tamayo**

**Nana Osai (c'est elle l'héroïne de l'histoire), milieu de terrain défensif, capitaine de l'équipe**

**Sanae Yashima, 16 ans, ailier droite de Nana, élève de Nana**

**Grace Whiller, 17 ans, ailier gauche de Nana**

**Sakura Haruno, 16 ans, milieu de terrain défensif**

**Yamanaka Ino, 16ans, milieu de terrain défensif**

**Satomi Kutani, 17ans, défenseuse**

**Temari Sunaya, 17 ans, défenseuse à droite de Satomi**

**Hinata Hua, 16 ans, défenseuse à gauche de Satomi**

**Hatoko Kobayashi, 17 ans, gardienne de but**

**les managers: Misaki Suzukara (ou Misakichi), 17 ans, s'occupe des affaires administratives**

**Cinthya Tiya, 16 ans, s'occupe de tout ce qui touche à la vie personnelle des joueuses**

* * *

« Inconnu… »

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, paralysée par le froid. J'étais allongée. Où ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais plus de forces, même pas assez pour ouvrir les yeux.

« - Avale ça, dit une voix rauque et douce. Ça fera tomber ta fièvre. »

On posa quelque chose sur ma bouche mais je ne pus rien faire, trop fatiguée. Je sentis ensuite deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les miennes, me forçant à les ouvrir pour prendre les médicaments. Je réussis enfin et mon sauveur se retira bien trop vite à mon goût.

« - Viens Kojiro, appela une autre voix, plus grave.

- Hai sensei. »

Le sommeil me submergea et je sombrai.

**000000000000**

« - Bouge toi Nana ! Si tu veux gagner cette coupe du monde, tu dois te dépasser ! »

Cela faisait dix fois que mon entraîneur me le disait en seulement une heure.

« - Bien, merci les filles. Vu que nous sommes à Paris et qu'il y a trois semaines avant le début de la coupe du monde junior féminine et masculine, vous avez temps libre. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous entraîner de votre côté alors je compte sur vous. Nana et Tamayo, n'oubliez pas que vous devez accueillir l'équipe masculine du Japon ce soir à l'aéroport en tant que Capitaine et Capitaine suppléante.

- A vos ordres chef ! répondit la jeune rousse à côté de moi.

- Vous pouvez partir. »

Je pris une bonne douche une fois à l'hôtel et descendis pour me poser dans le salon qui nous était réservé. Je n'avais jamais étais aussi fatiguée de toute ma vie et les douleurs dans mon dos commençaient à se réveiller, conséquence d'un accident d'il y a six mois : en sautant pour marquer, j'avais percuté la barre transversale et je m'étais brisé deux vertèbres. Vers 17h00, nous allâmes chercher les garçons comme prévu et, sur le chemin du retour, mon amie me posa une drôle de question :

« - C'est quoi le nom que tu m'as dis déjà ce matin ?

- Quel nom ?

- Ben le garçon qui t'a sauvé, dans la montagne.

- Kojiro.

- Ça ne me dit rien du tout. Tu te rends compte ! Tu as peut-être rencontré ton prince charmant ! C'est trop romantique.

- Tu parles d'un prince charmant ! Les choses qui je sache sur lui c'est son nom et qu'il embrasse comme un dieu. Et depuis quand t'es romantique toi !

- Moi je vais te le retrouver son cher et tendre, je veux trop le rencontrer ! T'imagine que sans lui tu serais six pieds sous terre !

- Oui, merci de me présenter ça comme ça, j'avais pas encore percuté figure toi ! répliquai-je avec ironie.

- Prends pas la mouche mademoiselle la capitaine du Japon !

- Je ne prends pas du tout la mouche !

- Bien sûr.

- Ça veux dire quoi ça !

- Bon sang mais ça crève les yeux que t'es trop amoureuse de lui !

- Comment je pourrais être amoureuse de lui alors que je ne connais même pas son visage !

- T'arrêtes pas de parler de lui en tout cas ! Il est devenu ton sujet de conversation préféré !

- Je sens que je ne vais pas répondre à ces sarcasmes !

- Quel caractère ! De toute manière, si Shun apprend ça il va criser !

- Raison de plus pour oublier ce Kojiro.

- Comme tu veux ! Ca ne m'empêche pas de le chercher pour mon compte !

- C'est ça. Tu dois être Tsubasa n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en me retournant vers un garçon brun.

- En effet c'est bien moi.

- C'est Hatoko qui va être contente ! s'exclama Tamayo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Tami-chi ?

- Avec tous ces beaux garçons !

- Pas faux, il faudra la surveiller de près celle-là ! »

Soudain, une voix que je détestai par-dessus tout se fit entendre dans mon dos :

« - Salut Nana-chan ! »

_« Je vais le buter ! Je vais le buter ! Je vais le buter ! Je vais le buter ! Non reste calme, ne lui envois surtout pas ton poing dans sa sale face de rat ! » _me dis-je en me retournant.

« - Ouais c'est ça salut, répondis-je d'un ton froid.

- Je vois que tu m'aimes toujours autant, rigola Willem.

- En effet, c'est le grand amour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que l'équipe de Hollande ne devait arriver que dans trois jours. Mais à mon grand malheur je vois que Misakichi s'est trompée !

- Je suis venu en avance, rien que pour toi.

- Trop aimable !

- C'est quoi cette histoire de sauvetage ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires !

- Un gars a sauvé la vie de notre Nana nationale ! ne pu s'empêcher de dire Tamayo.

- Sale traîtresse !

- Intéressant ! Y'en a au moins un qui s'intéresse à toi !

- Ferme là, sifflai-je. Sinon tu vas t'en bouffer une dans la tronche et tu vas la sentir passer !

- Arrête je suis mort de peur ! »

Je serrais les poings et les dents quand il repartit par où il était arrivé. Nous reprîmes notre marche et arrivâmes à l'hôtel en même temps que notre manager Cynthia.

« - Ohayo Nana-san ! dit-elle.

- Ohayo Cynthia-chan. Où sont les autres ?

- Dans leurs chambres, elles se reposent.

- Et c'est tout à leur honneur. L'équipe féminine d'Allemagne est déjà ici non ?

- Oui et celle du Brésil et d'Uruguay ne vont sûrement pas tarder. Tant que l'on parle d'Uruguay, Victorino vient d'arriver et il est déjà sur le terrain avec Satomi-san pour une nouvelle dispute.

- Encore, soupirai-je. J'espère que ça ne va pas nous gâcher nos séances !

- Tu peux parler, répliqua Tamayo. Si tu continues comme ça avec Willem, vous allez finir à l'infirmerie avant même le début de la coupe du monde. »

J'étais tellement absorbée dans ma discussion que j'en avais oublié la présence des joueurs derrière moi et se fut le soupir de Wakabayashi qui me ramena sur terre.

« - Euh oui…suivez moi je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. »

L'hôtel était immense et entièrement réservé pour les joueurs et les joueuses. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien et je devins amie avec toute l'équipe du Japon. Je m'entendais parfaitement bien avec Tsubasa et Taro et je me demandai si Kojiro Hyuga était mon Kojiro, celui qui m'avait si bien soigné. Cependant je conclus que non vu sa façon de parler et de se comporter. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre, mis à part mes nombreuses disputes avec Willem et mes entraînements tardifs en compagnie de Wakashimazu. C'était à lui que je faisais part de tous mes doutes et il savait parfaitement bien calmer mes angoisses en trouvant les mots justes. Il était aussi devenu le meilleur ami de Satomi. Quand à moi, j'étais devenue la confidente de Wakabayashi qui me parlait souvent de ses histoires de cœurs chaotiques, se qui avait au moins le dont de me faire rire un peu. J'adorai partager des moments avec lui et je lui avais raconté mon aventure dans la montagne ainsi que mon désire de retrouver mon sauveur pour pouvoir le remercier (j'en avais aussi parler à Wakashimazu). La deuxième semaine de « vacance » débuta et j'intensifiai mes entraînements. Un soir, alors que j'allais tirer au but et que Wakabayashi (pour une fois qu'il avait accepté de venir avec moi) se préparait, il se reprit et me dit :

« - Nana je…je peux te parler s'il te plait. »

Je laissai retomber le ballon sur la pelouse et me dirigeai vers mon ami.

« - Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Pas de réponse.

« - Genzo ? Tu vas bien ?

- Non. Rentrons à l'hôtel. »

Nous traversâmes un salon dans lequel discutaient mon équipe, celle du Japon et l'équipe masculine de Hollande. Un regard de mon ami envers une personne et je sus exactement ce qu'il avait à me dire. Une fois dans ma chambre, il s'assit sur au bord de mon lit et moi je m'allongeai pour ne voir que son dos.

« - Je t'écoute Genzo.

- C'est…c'est assez embarrassant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vu d'autre.

- C'est embarrassant pour moi !

- Alors ne me dis rien si tu ne veux pas !

- Excuse moi de prendre la mouche. C'est difficile à dire. En fait c'est que…tu vois j'aime quelqu'un sauf que…et ben en fait c'est que…

- C'est Taro Misaki pas vrai ? demandai-je en me redressant et en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Que…qu'est-ce que tu dis ! s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers moi, rouge comme une pivoine. Comment tu le sais ? demanda t-il en baissant les yeux.

- J'ai vu comment tu as regardé Misaki-kun tout à l'heure. »

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se jeta dans mes bras et je l'enlaçai alors que ses épaules étaient tremblantes de sanglots depuis trop longtemps enfouis.

« - Tu veux que je lui parles ? Genzo ?

- Non, je vais me débrouiller.

- Te débrouiller ça veut dire laisser tomber et te ruiner la santé à pleurer tous les soirs par-ce que tu souffre de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir le serrer dans tes bras ?

- …

- Tu abandonnes par-ce que vous êtes des mecs tous les deux ?

- Qu'est-ce que les autres diraient ?

- Tu t'en fous des autres !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'_il_ dirait.

- Ça c'est une autre histoire. Je vais t'aider.

- Quoi !

- Tu croyais peut-être que je vais te laisser te bouziller le moral juste pour ça ! Je vais lui parler moi à Misaki-kun !

- Non ! » s'écria Genzo s'écartant.

Il avait tellement reculé qu'il tomba du lit sur les fesses. Il remonta et s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Je soupirai et passai mes doigts sur son front avant de dire :

« - Dors, tu en as besoin.

- Tu vas me laisser ?

- Non, je reviens, je vais discuter un peu avec Hatoko et Grace pour faire le planning de la dernière semaine avant le début de la coupe. »

Il acquiesça et ferma ses yeux sombres. Je sortis pour me rendre dans le salon qui ne s'était toujours pas vidé. Je m'assis aux côtés de Yashima et lançai un regard à Misaki. Il parlait tranquillement avec Santana et Rivaole, qui venaient d'arriver avec leur équipe.

_« En les voyant comme ça j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils sont rivaux ! »_

« - Sempai ! Vous allez bien ? interrogea Yashima.

- Oui, répondis-je à mon élève. Ça va.

- T'es sûre ? insista Grace.

- Ne vous en faites pas c'est bon. J'exige que toute l'équipe se réunisse mercredi à 8h00 sur le terrain pour une journée d'entraînement. »

Je me levai pour m'adresser à tout le monde.

« - S'il vous plait écoutez moi ! Je tiens juste à vous prévenir que mon équipe et moi-même allons nous entraîner mercredi toute la journée alors si jamais quelques un d'entre vous souhaitent venir, n'hésitez pas ! Ken, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? »

Le goal acquiesça et me suivit dans les jardins. Le doux vent de juin me caressa la peau. Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, attendant calmement.

« - J'ai un pote qui m'a appelé cet après-midi et il a un problème. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

- Qu'a-t-il ton ami ?

- Et ben voila il est amoureux d'un mec.

- Et il est où le problème ?

- Ça te fait rien ?

- Bah non, l'amour ça se commande pas, c'est comme ça !

- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être aussi ouvert d'esprit que toi !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ton pote ?

- Ben il sait pas comment lui dire et il a peur de sa réaction ainsi que de celle des autres.

- Et j'imagine qu'il souffre car il le voit tous les jours pas vrai ?

- Exact. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui, je suis complètement perdue. »

Je m'assis sur un banc et Ken s'accroupit devant moi, me prenant les mains.

« - Et la quête de ton prince charmant ça avance ?

- Pas le temps.

- Tu ne t'ai jamais dis que ton Kojiro pouvait être le même que le notre ?

- Si mais j'en doute. De toute manière, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai déjà un petit copain !

- Comme tu veux.

- A la bonne heure ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour mon ami ?

- Dis lui juste qu'il faudrait qu'il saute à l'eau. Si il se prend un râteau, c'est que l'autre n'était pas l'homme de sa vie.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Merci Ken, tu es vraiment un super pote.

- Pas de quoi ma belle. Il commence à se faire tard, dit-il en regardant sa montre qui affichait minuit. Allons dormir. »

Dans ma chambre, Wakabayashi dormait comme un loir. Je me mis à ses côtés et le sommeil eut raison de moi.

**000000000000**

« - NANA ! VEUX-TU BIEN TE CONCENTRER DEUX MINUTES S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Je sursautai. Toute mon équipe était rassemblée dans une salle, il était 9h00 du matin et l'entraîneur nous montrait la stratégie à utiliser contre le Brésil, la première équipe que nous allions devoir affronter. Durant toute la nuit, Wakabayashi n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et j'avais du le consoler. Du coup, je manquai de sommeil et je m'étais assoupie.

« - Désolée, » murmurai-je.

Nous étions lundi et dans tout juste une semaine, nous allions jouer le match d'entrée de la coupe du monde junior féminine. Une fois la petite réunion terminée, je me rendis au terrain où les japonais et les allemands s'entraînés. Je m'assis au bord et regardai Wakabayashi. Il avait l'air absent et il laissa passer deux ballons pourtant très faciles à rattraper. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et quelqu'un s'assit près de moi.

« - Salut Misakichi.

- Salut capitaine ça va ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Ouais.

- Attend deux minutes. »

Le goal était en train de se faire engueuler par Kojiro. Je me précipitai vers eux et me mis devant mon ami pour le protéger des poings du tigre.

« - Arrête ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas bien en ce moment ! Laisse le respirer un peu !

- Wakabayashi-kun ? demanda Misaki. Tu as des problèmes ?

- C'est rien Misaki-kun, je m'occupe de lui. »

Je pris la main du gardien et l'entraînai vers un coin tranquille. Il savait que les deux équipes nous voyaient encore mais il éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux sur le gazon. Je l'enlaçai et le berçai doucement.

« - Calme toi, je vais t'aider je te le promet. Je ne laisse jamais tomber mes amis.

- Nana…mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur le ballon !

- Joue comme d'habitude jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le courage de lui dire, joue pour lui d'accord ?

- Nana ! Jamais je ne le trouverais ce courage !

- Ne jamais dire jamais. Avec moi, tu vas lui avouer tes sentiments avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte !

- Merci. »

Il retrouva son calme et toute son équipe arriva.

« - Ca va ? s'inquiéta le capitaine.

- Je m'en charge Tsubasa-kun, laisse moi faire.

- Très bien Nana, je compte sur toi. »

Wakabayashi se releva et je l'aidai à rentrer à l'hôtel. Il but un grand verre d'eau et s'affala sur le canapé beige du premier salon. Il posa sa tête sur mes genoux et je lui caressai les cheveux. Il s'endormit. Kojiro arriva et me dit :

« - Excuse toi pour moi auprès de lui s'il te plait.

- Ok.

- Et pardonne moi toi aussi.

- Je suppose que c'est rare quand tu présentes des excuses alors j'en profite et je les accepte. »

Il ne dit rien et ressortit.

_« Quel caractère de babouin celui-là j'vous jure ! Plus je le côtoies et plus je suis sûre que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a sauvé ! »_

Le reste des japonais arrivèrent et commencèrent soit à regarder la télé soit à discuter, pas trop fort cependant pour ne pas réveiller le goal.

« - Où sont les autres équipes ? demandai-je, soudain frappée par l'étrange calme.

- Elles sont toutes parties voir le vrai stade où faire les boutiques pour les filles, répondit Misugi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Wakabayashi-kun ? »

Je sentis mon ami serrer son poing sur ma cuisse, m'indiquant qu'il entendait tout.

« - Rien de grave, je m'occupe de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Ne t'en fais pas Misugi-kun il jouera comme il faut pendant les matchs.

- Si tu le dis. »

En face de moi, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer…

« - SHUN ! »

Je me levai et me précipitai au cou de mon copain. Il m'embrassa et me serra fort dans ses bras.

« - C'est pas trop tôt !

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rater tes matchs ! Je suis ton plus grand fan ! Je ne pourrais cependant pas rester tout le temps, juste pour le premier et le dernier, qui je suppose sera la final.

- Tu supposes bien. »

Il rigola et me tira vers la cour devant l'hôtel. Il enlaça ma taille et m'embrassa encore une fois. J'étais très contente de le voir mais les problèmes de Wakabayashi me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. A chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes, j'entendais la voix de velours de mon prince charmant, mon Kojiro à moi, et je me sentis un peu honteuse de mon attitude. Shun ne pu rester très longtemps et partit vite.

**000000000000**

« - Yashima, place toi mieux ! Et toi Kaede essai de rester à la même hauteur que Tamayo ! Tami-chi, ralentie le rythme ! »

Depuis 8h00 de la matinée, je donnais ce genre d'ordre à mes amies. Nous étions mercredi et notre séance d'entraînement se déroulait plutôt bien. En fin de journée, nous fîmes un match amical contre Santana, Diaz, le capitaine argentin, Victorino, Schneider, Leblanc, capitaine français, Hyuga, Tsubasa, Wakashimazu, Misaki et Willem (score 1 à 1). J'étais de très bonne humeur et Hatoko, alors qu'il était 18h00, réussi même à me traîner dans les magasins. Elle s'acheta une veste blanche et moi je trouvai une chaîne en argent soutenant une petite croix forgée dans le même métal.

**000000000000**

**« - Et le match d'entrée se termine sur le score de 1-0 en faveur du Japon qui reste dans la course ! Quel spectacle magnifique auquel nous venons d'assister ! Ces jeunes filles sont vraiment de grandes championnes ! C'était grandiose ! » **annonça le commentateur.

Le stade vibrait des cris de joies des japonais venus nous encourager. Je serrai la main de la capitaine brésilienne avant de faire un tour d'honneur en adressant des grands signes de la main, accompagnées de mes coéquipières. Les garçons japonais nous attendaient au bord du terrain et nous félicitèrent.

« - C'était génial ! me dit Tsubasa. Vous êtes vraiment très forte !

- Merci, répondit Hinata en rougissant sous le compliment.

- Ça se fête les filles ! s'exclama Ino. Ce soir, fiesta !!! »

Tout le monde acquiesça et, le soir venu, tout l'hôtel était en ébullition devant notre victoire. Une seule personne ne s'amusait pas.

« - Genzo ! Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je.

- Hein euh oui oui ça va, répondit-il dans la lune.

- Va lui parler.

- Quoi ?

- Va lui parler sinon c'est moi qui le fais à ta place !

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Ça se voit que tu ne me connais pas !

- S'il te plait Nana laisse moi faire.

- Si je te laisse faire tu ne lui diras pas avant la fin de la décennie !

- J'ai peur ! s'écria t-il. C'est ma faute peut-être !

- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens mais je peux essayer !

- En fait j'avais prévu de lui en parler quand la coupe du monde sera finie.

- Mais ne vas-tu pas te dégonfler ?

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton résolu.

- Je te fais confiance mais alors arrête de te morfondre comme ça !

- A vos ordres chef ! »

**000000000000**

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, entre les matchs et les disputes, la vie à l'hôtel n'était pas de tout repos. Un soir, alors que je m'entraînais seule, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et fermai les yeux. Soudain, je l'entendis de nouveau, mes paupières restant paralysées.

« - Ohayo hime-sama.

- Kojiro, » murmurai-je.

Un doux rire résonna à mes oreilles et je sentis deux lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans de longs cheveux soyeux qui me caressèrent les joues. Le garçon donna une légère pression et approfondit le baiser, sous mes soupirs. Il se décolla de moi et, au moment où mes paupières s'ouvrirent enfin, je ne vis personne. Il était parti. Tamayo arriva et s'assit près de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? interrogea t-elle en remarquant mes joues rouges et mes yeux voilés.

- Ri…rien du tout. Tu n'as vu personne en arrivant par hasard ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il…il est revenu.

- Kojiro ?

- Oui, et il m'a embrassé.

- Tu connais donc son visage !

- Non, c'est comme si mes yeux refusaient de m'obéir et je les ais gardé fermé durant tout ce temps.

- Non, je n'ai vu personne. Mais ça veut dire qu'il est ici, à Paris.

- Oui mais vu tous les japonais qui crèchent dans cette ville ça va être difficile de le retrouver !

- C'est pas faux. »

Elle se releva et me tendit la main. Ensuite nous rentrâmes pour nous reposer. Durant le repas, Wakabayashi parlait avec un peu tout le monde, de très bonne humeur. Cela me fit chaud au cœur de le voir comme ça. Une fois le dîner terminé, je pris Wakashimazu à part pour lui dire ce qui venait de se passer sur le terrain.

« - La vache ! Je suis sûr que c'est Hyuga moi !

- Et moi je te dis que non ! Ce n'était pas sa voix, j'en suis persuadée !

- Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ben rien, je ne vais pas lui courir après quand même.

- Non on s'est pas compris. Je parlais de Shun.

- Je sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser Ken. Je crois que je suis amoureuse d'un parfait inconnu. Je suis grave quand même.

- Mais non c'est normal ! Il t'a sauvé la vie et t'a embrassé deux fois, et comme un dieu si je reprends tes mots.

- Oui mais je ne sais rien de lui ! Si ça se trouve c'est un gros psychopathe qui cherche à me tuer !

- Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais sentie je crois.

- C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité avec lui.

- Tu as succombé à son charme ma chère Nana !

- Bien sûr ! En tout cas la prochaine fois, je compte bien voir son visage !

- Ça veut dire que tu espères qu'il y aura une prochaine fois !

- Peut-être bien et alors !

- Alors ça veut dire que j'avais raison ! Tu es amoureuse ! »

Je baissai les yeux sur la moquette bordeaux du couloir.

« - Pourquoi ça fait si mal l'amour ! Pourquoi ça fait autant souffrir !

- Tu dis ça pour ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Il est malheureux à ce point ?

- Je crois, même si il ne le montre pas.

- En tout cas, il a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie ! »

_« Merci Ken, si tu savais à quel point tu soulages ma conscience avec ces mots si simples ! »_

**000000000000**

Plus la coupe du monde avançait et plus la tension de la compétition se faisait sentir à l'hôtel. C'était des fois très dures à supporter et je dus sortir de plus en plus souvent du salon pour m'échapper un peu. Même Willem, qui sautait sur toutes les occasions pour me faire sortir de mes gonds, ne m'embêtait plus. Les disputes entre Satomi et Victorino étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et, à la dernière, Santana et Schneider avaient même du intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Les quarts de finale passèrent comme l'éclair et les demi finales arrivèrent à vitesse grand V. tout le stade vibrait, il pleuvait des cordes et il ne restait que 10 minutes à jouer. Nous étions contre l'Argentine et la capitaine était la sœur de Juan Diaz. J'avais le ballon au pied et je faisais des une deux avec Yashima. Grace, Kaede et Tamayo étaient marquées de très près par les défenseuses adverses qui ne tardèrent pas à coller au train de ma jeune élève. J'étais seule, sans aucune aide mais je courais, dérapant à chaque pas sur la pelouse détrempée. J'étais essoufflée, la douleur dans mon dos était insupportable mais je devais continuer. Les exclamations du public étaient mes vitamines, me poussant à dépasser mes limites. Plus que 5 minutes et toujours 0-0. Soudain, je vis une ouverture et lançai le ballon avec toute la force qui me restait.

« - TAMI-CHI ! MARQUE ! » m'écriai-je par-dessus l'averse en tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger, face contre terre, écoutant les commentaires :

**« - La numéros 9 Kizaki-san récupère la passe de sa capitaine avec brillot ! Elle fonce vers le buts juste devant elle, toujours marquée de près par trois défenseuses ! Magnifique une deux avec sa coéquipière Hinua-san. La défense argentine est submergée et l'ambiance est survoltée ! C'est sans doute la dernière action du match et c'est une chance à ne pas perdre pour le Japon qui peut gagner à tout moment ! Les joueuses semblent exténuées et on les comprend ! La numéros 9 est maintenant très bien placée ! Elle se prépare à tirer et…oh non quel dommage ! Diaz la tacle méchamment mais l'arbitre ne siffle pas la faute qui est pourtant évidente ! Le ballon est sorti et c'est un corner en faveur du Japon. C'est la jeune Sanae-san qui fait la remise en jeu. Magnifique tête de Kizaki-san, la gardienne a réagi une seconde trop tard et c'est le BUUUT ! »**

Les cris des supporters résonnèrent et l'arbitre sonna la fin du match. Je me remis difficilement debout.

**« - C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! Le Japon contre l'Allemagne ! Quelle belle finale de rêve ! Ça nous promet un choc de titans ! » **

La joie s'empara de moi et toutes mes amies me sautèrent au cou en hurlant. Je serrais la main de Maria Diaz avant de rejoindre mon entraîneur. Dans les vestiaires c'était l'extase. Tout le monde plaisantait, rigolait et se détendait après cet intense moment de stress. Je pris une bonne douche puis me changeai. Mes muscles et mes vertèbres me faisaient souffrir mais tant pis. Je me rendis ensuite dans une salle pour une conférence de presse, répondant à toutes les questions des journalistes :

« - Mademoiselle Osai, que pensez-vous du match que vous venez de disputer ?

- Je pense que nous avons assez bien joué. Cependant, il nous faudra tenir un rythme bien plus difficile contre Anne Herburg et son équipe car elles sont très fortes.

- Croyez-vous en votre victoire contre l'Allemagne ?

- La seule chose ne laquelle je puisse croire son les esprits combatifs de mes coéquipières. Je sais qu'ensemble, nous allons tout faire pour gagner. Mais même si nous perdons, je ne regretterais rien car j'ai rencontrais ici des gens extraordinaires.

- Vous êtes donc pleinement satisfaite de votre séjour en France ?

- Oui, aucun doute là-dessus.

- S'il vous plait, j'ai ouï dire que votre relation avec le mannequin Shun Yamagata battait de l'aile en ce moment. Est-ce vrai ?

- Ces rumeurs sont totalement fausses, je puis vous l'assurer. Shun et moi sommes ensemble et nous le resterons encore un bout de temps.

- Une dernière question : est-ce exact que la Juventus de Turin vous a contacté la semaine passée ?

- En effet, elle me propose de passer professionnelle chez eux à la fin du championnat.

- Mais c'est formidable ! Allez-vous accepter ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien. Si je dis oui, je ne pourrais plus jouer pour le Japon.

- Merci mademoiselle Osai.

- Merci à vous, » terminai-je en me levant.

La nuit était tombée et le temps ne s'était pas arrangé malgré que nous soyons en plein mois de Juillet. Une voiture noire me ramena à l'hôtel. Santana m'accueillit devant le bâtiment avec un grand sourire.

_« Le cyborg n'est plus ! »_

Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna dans le salon où les autres fêtaient notre ascension en final. Le lendemain annonça l'affiche des garçons. Deux beaux matchs en perspectives ! Japon-Allemagne et Japon-Brésil. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Je suis fière de toi Genzo, dis-je sans bouger. Tu as très bien joué.

- Merci. Je l'ai fais pour lui, comme tu m'as dis. »

Il s'assit en tailleur près de moi et je me redressai pour lui faire face. Son visage était neutre.

« - Mais ?

- Mais j'ai peur. Le moment où je vais devoir lui dire ce que je ressens se rapproche.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te dégonfler !

- Non mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu lui diras un point c'est tout ! Et si un coup de pied aux fesses peut te donner de l'élan, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde !

- Sadique !

- Dégonflé !

- Tortionnaire !

- Et fière de l'être ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et je reculai pour me retrouver par terre.

« - Nana ça va ?

- Ouais ouais, y'a pas de bobos, » dis-je en me relevant pour reprendre ma place sur le matelas.

Wakashimazu entra dans la chambre et nous regarda avec surprise.

« - Tiens salut Wakabayashi-kun.

- Ca vous tuerait de frapper avant d'entrer ! m'exclamai-je, désespérée.

- Excuse moi.

- Nana je vais y aller, » dit Wakabayashi en sortant.

Le nouveau venu me rejoignit sur le lit.

« - Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici Ken ?

- Je suis venue te féliciter pardi !

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Et me questionner sur Kojiro pas vrai ?!

- Qu…

- Je le voie dans tes yeux.

- Ok je plaide coupable.

- Et pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de tes histoires de cœur pour une fois.

- Par-ce que c'est comme ça ! » répliqua t-il durement en détournant les yeux.

Je saisis son menton pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et murmurai :

« - Toi aussi tu aimes un garçon pas vrai ? »

Une étincelle de douleur brilla dans ses prunelles sombres.

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu as accepté aussi facilement les sentiments de mon ami.

- En effet.

- Et c'est qui ? »

Il ne répondit rien et des perles salées coulèrent sur ses joues.

« - Il…il me déteste.

- Alors c'est un imbécile et il ne te mérite pas ! Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- C'est Santana.

- QUOI !

- Regarde ta réaction !

- La vache ! C'est surtout que je ne m'y attendais carrément pas ! Santana le cyborg ? T'as pas choisi la facilité si je puis dire !

- Merci de me le balancer comme ça dans la figure Nana, c'est sympa !

- Pardon, j'ai mal réagis. Tu dois lui parler.

- T'as bouffé un clown ce matin !

- Je suis très sérieuse Ken. Va lui avouer tes sentiments.

- On parle bien du même Santana au moins ?

- Haha drôle ! Et d'abord comment peux-tu savoir qu'il te déteste ?

- Tu as bien vu comment il me regarde lors des entraînements.

- Aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes rivaux mon p'tit père ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas ! »

J'embrassai son front et il enlaça ma taille, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

_« Je crois que je vais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale si ça continue ! »_

Comment faire ? Pour Wakabayashi c'était bon (enfin presque) mais pour Wakashimazu, ce n'était pas gagné !

_« TASUKETE ONEGAI !!! »_

**000000000000**

C'était la folie. Je ne tenais pas en place. J'avais eu l'autorisation de rester sur le banc avec les remplaçants aux côtés de l'entraîneur et je sautai d'un pied sur l'autre comme une puce. Toujours 0 à 0. Wakashimazu se débrouillait très bien pour protéger les buts et les attaques toutes en force du Brésil faisaient froid dans le dos. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier des informations :

« - MATSUYAMA-KUN ! FAIS LA PASSE À MISAKI-KUN ET VA TE REPLACER AVEC HIROSHI ! PARTEZ EN CONTRE-ATTAQUE ! »

Le défenseur acquiesça et s'exécuta.

**« - C'est une contre-attaque du Japon ! La paire en or part en avant, c'est Misaki-san qui dirige les opérations, suivit de près par Tsubasa-san, Hyuga-san et Sawada-san ! La défense brésilienne se forme et fonce droit sur eux ! Très belle une deux entre Misaki et son capitaine, ils s'approchent toujours plus ! Une passe au tigre ! Il va tirer ! Mais malheureusement pour les japonais le gardien arrête parfaitement ce boulet de canon ! Passe à Rivaole qui court vers les buts adverses, soutenu par Santana. Ils passent les défenseurs, arrivent dans la surface de réparation ! Matsuyama-san tacle Rivaole mais ce dernier donne le ballon au cyborg ! Il tire ! Quel shoot ! Wakashimazu-san ne bouge pas, la balle vient droit sur lui et le frappe en pleine poitrine ! Le goal tombe à terre, les buts sont sauvés ! Cependant il ne se relève pas, on dirait qu'il est blessé ! »**

_« Oh non ! Ken ! »_

Je me précipitai sur lui en même temps que les médecins. Le buteur brésilien était déjà accroupit dans l'herbe et ses yeux gris reflétaient une grande inquiétude.

« - Ken ! m'écriai-je.

- Na…na.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais. Il en faut plus pour…me mettre…KO. »

Cependant le verdict fut sans appel : mon ami quitta le terrain sous les applaudissements de la foule. Wakabayashi le remplaça et le match repris. Je remarquai pourtant que Santana était totalement ailleurs car à la 40ème minute de la deuxième mis temps, Tsubasa marqua un but magnifique juste sous son nez. La final se termina sur le score de 1-0.

**« - SPLENDIDE ! Le Japon est champion du monde dans la catégorie masculine junior ! Quel suspens ! Ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout ! »**

Je me jetai dans les bras du goal.

« - Genzo c'est génial !

- Merci Nana, sans toi je n'aurais jamais joué aussi bien !

- Maintenant, ton match personnel va débuter et tu as intérêt à la gagner lui aussi ! Ce soir, les jeux seront fais. »

Je laissai l'équipe pour retrouver Wakashimazu à l'infirmerie, allongé dans un lit.

« - O-HA-YO !

- Salut Nana.

- Vous êtes champions du monde Ken ! C'est trop bien ! Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Deux ou trois côtes en miettes mais je devrais survivre.

- Ah ouais quand même ! Il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle le petit brésilien ! »

Le blessé baissa les yeux. Je m'assis sur le matelas moelleux et chuchotai :

« - Ce n'est pas cette blessure qui te fais le plus mal pas vrai ? Tu es bien vu pourtant à quel point il était inquiet tout à l'heure.

- Tu parles !

- Pendant tout le match il n'a pas arrêté de regarder vers notre banc ! Il n'a même pas réagit quand Tsubasa-kun a marqué le but de la victoire c'est pour te dire !

- C'est vrai ?

- T'ai-je déjà mentis ?

- Non maman, ironisa t-il.

- Good boy ! »

On frappa à la porte et l'objet de notre discussion entra.

« - Bon ben je vous laisse, soyez sage les amoureux ! »

Je sortis sous le regard suppliant de Wakashimazu, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Ecoute ton cœur Ken et sois heureux. Tu le mérites plus que quiconque. »_

**000000000000**

La nuit m'entourait et je scrutai le terrain, cachée derrière un petit muret. Misaki arriva, suivi de Wakabayashi quelques minutes plus tard. Le goal allait prendre la parole quand il tourna le dos.

_« Si tu t'en vas, je te ramène ici par la peau du cou jeune homme ! »_

Comme si il avait entendu mes pensées, il refit face à son coéquipier qui le regardait calmement, les mèches brunes contrastant avec sa peau blanche qu'illuminait l'astre de la nuit.

_« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal ce cher Misaki ! »_

Mon ami se décida enfin à parler, accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes désordonnés, ce qui me fit rire. Soudain, il s'arrêta, détourna les yeux et murmura quelque chose que, même si je ne pouvais pas entendre, je devinai. Le visage de son vis-à-vis s'éclaira et il lui sauta au cou, les faisant tomber au sol tous les deux.

_« Score final : Genzo 1, Le destin pourri 0 »_

**000000000000**

La nuit tombait doucement. Nous étions le 24 juillet, je venais d'avoir 18 ans. Cela faisait un an exactement que la coupe du monde avait eu lieu. Pour les filles, il y avait eu deux équipes championnes vu que notre match s'était terminé par 1-1 après des prolongations et des tires au but à n'en plus finir. Tout le monde s'était quitté avec tristesse et milles promesses de se revoir mais j'avais gardé contacte avec eux. J'avais accepté la proposition de la Juventus et je jouai donc en Italie, se qui avait provoqué la fin de mon histoire d'amour avec Shun. Tamayo avait été engagé comme professionnelle en Angleterre et Hatoko et Grace en France dans le club de Misaki. Lui et Genzo passaient toutes leurs vacances ensembles. Depuis février, Ken avait rejoins son cher et tendre Santana au Brésil pour jouer dans la même équipe. Quand à moi, je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de mon prince charmant depuis un an et là, dans ma chambre d'internat, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, fixant le plafond avec un intérêt soudain.

« - Nana ! Y'a un certain Kojiro qui veut te voir ! appela une amie.

- Il peut entrer ! »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je fermai les paupières sans pour autant bouger. La porte se referma un sourire envahit mes traits.

« - Ohayo Hime-sama.

- Ohayo. »

Je sentis un corps se placer sur le mien et deux lèvres capturèrent les miennes. Ces mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et je glissai mes doigts dans ces cheveux toujours si doux. Il approfondit le baiser, son souffle chaud brûlant mes joues.

_« Mais qui es-tu donc ? »_

« - Tu n'a qu'à ouvrir les yeux, » répondit-il en s'éloignant à peine sous un grognement de frustration qui sorti de ma gorge.

Je lui obéis pour me retrouver entre les pâtes d'un tigre devenu chaton, dont le ronronnement m'annonçait un bel avenir.


End file.
